B
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 45. Synopsis Black has some time off, and visits the Nacrene City museum. He solves the puzzle to access the inner sanctum, where he confronts Gym Leader Lenora. The two start their battle, while in the meantime, White speaks with the mayor of Nacrene City, and has a crazy business proposal for them that surprises even her. Chapter Plot Black visits the Nacrene City Gym, which is also a museum. He looks around, seeing a meteorite, ancient stone slabs, skeleton exhibits and even fossils. A man appears, asking if Black needs a tour, to which Black points out to Musha that he's Hawes, director of the museum, and Lenora's husband. Hawes remarks Black has did his research, and asks who he is. Black introduces himself, as the Gym's challenger. From a screen, a woman laughs, noting Black is the challenger, who made the appointment this morning. Lenora greets Black, and tells him she's waiting for him in her room, and wishes him luck to reach this place. Hawes goes to say how to reach Lenora, to which Black knows already: he has to reach the exhibition area, but has to find the clues in the library. He sees the first clue, a book. He finds a memo in the book, and remarks he has to go to the middle shelf, then take a step backward, one on the left and two forward. He finds the hidden button and presses it, causing a shelf to reveal the hidden stairs. In the basement, he finds Lenora, who applauds Black for his fast reactions: it took him 3 minutes and 30 seconds to reach her. Black states he often visited the libraries when he was young, and knew his way around to find information. Lenora notes that Black is quite prepared, for he isn't just radiating enthusiasm, and suspects he knows her typing. Lenora sends Stoutland, while Black has Musha fight it. Lenora welcomes Black, and shows she has Patrat for this 2-on-2 battle, and asks if she could see Black's other Pokémon. Musha uses Hypnosis, causing Stoutland to force it to fall asleep. However, Stoutland utters a cry; much to Black's surprise, Brav is sent out, by force. Lenora points out Stoutland used Roar, and now it uses Ice Fang on Brav. As Brav is in pain, Lenora suspects Black's strategy is to make Stoutland fall asleep, then defeat it. Black becomes frustrated, as Lenora saw through him. He suspects that Lenora had her Patrat look beyond its Poké Ball and see that Black was going to use Braviary, and countered that with Roar. Black blames himself, for he should've come in more prepared, to know about Patrat's eyesight. He realizes he underestimated Patrat. Lenora points out it doesn't matter how much Black has studied, as it won't be of use in real battles. Stoutland slams Braviary to the wall. Black wonders whether he should switch Braviary, but realizes that Stoutland could use his Roar to take it back into the battle. Braviary falls down, as it becomes frozen. Lenora proclaims Black has reached his limit. Elsewhere, White has dinner with the director, and admits her surprise that he suddenly called out for a meeting. The director simply has her turn on the Xtransceiver, showing the mayor of Nimbasa City logged in. White introduces herself, as the representative of the BW Agency. The mayor applauds her for such great skills, and asks her for thee idea to make Nimbasa City more lively, which shocks White. The mayor's assistants doubt there are any other ideas left, for the movie they had made didn't work, and neither did the CD-s or the DVD-s. In fact, with the amusement park and the sports facilities, his assistants doubt there's any room for improvement. The mayor reminds they have less visitors recently, and if something is not done, they can give up on Nimbasa City on being a paradise for entertainment. As the assistants state it is fine to have the same number of visitors, they proclaim just need to have them keep come in regularly. A woman watches the broadcast, while White states they could do a musical: a special theatre for guests to come and watch the event. She points out while the DVD-s and CD-s are one-directional, the live performance is much more exhilarating. White panics a bit, seeing this is a bit of a dumb idea. However, the mayor accepts her idea, shocking her. Black, at the Gym, tends to his Brav. Black asks Lenora as to why she built a basement. Lenora states it's a bit obvious, as this is her Gym and her study room, for battles and artifacts fascinate her, and she keeps them both to herself as not to lose them. Black sees Lenora doesn't want any harm to such relics. Black claims he has the same idea, as his dream to win the Pokémon League is a goal he and his Pokémon have to achieve. Black declares he and his Pokémon have trained hard for this: their hearts, bodies and moves are in sync. Brav stands up, to which Lenora makes him wonder if Brav can fight with its body being frozen. Black, however, has Brav use Whirlwind, which forces Patrat out. Black smiles, as his Brav is also a Pokémon that can drag a Pokémon out to battle. He knows Patrat can't see all things, even with its perfect eyesight. Thus, Brav fires Air Slash, which hits and defeats Patrat. Debuts Character *Elesa *Hawes Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 45 chapters